


SPN Fanfic but it's written by AI Dungeon

by korvidking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korvidking/pseuds/korvidking
Summary: You know those memes where AI writes fanfic? It's like that except AI actually wrote this. Practically Crackfic.I do my best to just let it do its own thing, I only step in when it doesn't make any sense. I also change the POV from second to third person.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	SPN Fanfic but it's written by AI Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but it literally nicknamed Castiel "Cas" and "Cass" without any input from me which means YALL HAVE ALREADY BEEN ROLEPLAYING SUPERNATURAL ON AI DUNGEON 
> 
> Also it knew about the Impala. I'm scared.
> 
> Please let me know if you want more of this bs. It was fun to make so I might make more anyway but like, just, lmk. Ok have fun.

The world is dying, but Team Free Will has found a way of prolonging its inevitable end.

Dean goes into the kitchen first and sees that everything is as it should be. He opens up the fridge and finds some food there. He looks at the food and realizes that he hasn't eaten in quite some time. He could probably survive for a little while just on what's in the fridge alone. There's also a bottle of painkillers there, which he pops a couple of into his mouth and he begins to feel the pills kick in.

Castiel walks in at that moment, and remarks on how quiet the place is.  
Dean walks up to Castiel and realizes that there is a strange energy emanating from him.  
"Cas, you OK?" You ask.  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not."  
Cas looks at him, puzzled.  
"I mean it. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Cas…”

Sam walks in at that moment and greets the two.  
"Hey, Cas. You OK?" Sam asks.  
"Cas, something's wrong. You're acting...weird” Dean says.  
"I'm fine," Cas says, his voice wavering. "Really."  
Dean looks at him, still not convinced. Sam is looking at him, too, probably noticing how weird he's acting.  
"OK. Well, uh, let's get moving," Sam says.  
"Moving where? You got a case?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah, it's...look, we'll explain on the way."  
Sam, Castiel, and Dean walk out of the kitchen and to the parking lot.

"So Sam, are you gonna tell us about this case?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah, it's a witch."  
"A witch," Dean repeats, almost to himself. "I see. And what has this witch done?"  
"She's murdered her entire family."  
"That's serious. I mean, I don't need to tell you that, right?"  
"It's not just that," Sam says. "She's responsible for some ritual, sacrificing her entire family to...well, to demons."  
"That's horrible," Cass says. "What else does she do?"  
"She's possessed several people. We think."

"I knew it!" Cass says. "Those two men in the diner. I knew something was off about them."  
"Diner? Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean turns to Castiel and sees that his face is ashen. He staggers, and his eyes bulge.  
"What...what was that?" Dean stutters.  
Castiel's face contorts into a snarl, as he draws his gun. He shoots at something Dean can't see, and it's enough to cause Sam to let out a terrified yell.  
"Cas, stop!"  
"What the hell?"  
"Shut up!" Castiel hisses.  
"Cas, it's me!" Sam yells.  
"He's lying. He's leading you into a trap!"  
"I'm not. I'd never..." Sam stutters.  
"Cas, you're better than this!” Dean shouts.

Castiel collapses onto the ground, sitting there in silence. His body is still as a statue, except for the twitching of his head.  
"What's wrong with him?" Sam asks, terrified.  
"I don’t know, but we've gotta contain him. Fast."  
Dean approaches Castiel, crouching down.  
"Cas, talk to me. What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know. But I'm...I'm fine..."  
“You're not fine..”  
Something's happened to Dean, too. He’s still new at this, but he knows what happens when he gets too many feelings.

"Cas, please. You've gotta talk to us. We're worried."  
Castiel slowly turns his head to Dean. His eyes, like Dean’s, are dead and lifeless.  
"I...just need...time..." he breathes.  
"Yeah, well, we don't have time. Cas, you just attacked us. What's going on?"  
Castiel looks at Dean, nodding slowly.  
"I think...I think..." he says, stumbling over his words. "I think I'm possessed."

"Possessed? But you're an angel, is that even possible?"  
"I don't know! I've started to feel different things. Like, my mind feels...cloudy. I'm not the same anymore."  
There's a moment of silence as they all think about this.  
Sam approaches Castiel.  
"Cas...let us help you. You know we’d do anything for you."  
"You don't understand!" Castiel says, standing.

"Well, we might if you would talk to us!" Dean shouts.  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
"Try me," Dean says.  
Castiel pauses for a moment, thinking. Then, he sighs, leaning against the car.  
"The breath of God is in me...," he begins.  
Dean cringes, knowing exactly where this is going.  
"He holds me...loves me...wants the best for me...," Castiel sings. "The breath of God is in me...," he repeats.  
Dean stands there, staring at him. He knows he’s missing something, but he can't put his finger on it.

Dean looks to Sam for an explanation.  
"Sammy!" he yells.  
"What?" Sam yells, turning to him.  
"How do we fix this?"  
"Beats me," Sam shrugs.  
"Why aren't you more concerned about this? Cas's broken!"  
"I am concerned! I'm just thinking things through."  
“Right. Through your skull. That's always been your job. Sam, you can't just think through a human's head. You can't even think through a demon's!" Dean yells.  
"Actually, I just learned that it's possible to do," Sam says. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

Dean stares angrily at Castiel, before turning to Sam.  
“Have I really reached this level of disrespect?” he asks himself. “Oh well.”  
"So, how do we stop this?"  
"I don't know! Maybe take his mind away from the song? If it's the devil's work?  
"You think it's Lucifer?"  
"It's a possibility. I mean, Lucifer's possessed him before" Sam responds.  
Well, there you have it. Looks like Dean’s taking the enemy by the throat and squeezing hard.

"We need to get through to Cas," he says.  
"How?" Sam asks, "You think you can sing better than him?"  
"He does have the voice of an angel,” Dean thinks.  
"Maybe we can appeal to him,” he says aloud.  
"Appeal to him? Like, try to get him to stop the possession?  
"It's worked before!"  
"Well, maybe..." Sam responds.  
Sam seems to ponder this. Maybe he has a shred of sense after all.

Dean takes a deep breath and begins to sing...  
"When you talk, I hear my name..."  
His voice is beautiful. It's a powerful yet smooth sound filled with emotion. Sam and Castiel both look at him in awe, as he continues...  
"When you touch me, it's all I feel..."  
His voice is like an angel's. He must be possessed to have such a voice.  
"It's like a dream come true...,"  
Castiel stands. He begins to shake and put his hands to his face.  
Dean can see the struggle in his eyes. Cas wants to continue to play, but something, perhaps his conscious, is telling him to stop.

Dean continues to sing to him.  
"You're here with me and the whole world fades away..."  
Sam grins and begins to clap. Castiel continues to shake, but his hands are now no longer covering his eyes.

"Did it work?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah," Sam says. "We should go. Now."  
Dean nods and heads towards the Impala.  
"Thank you, thank you," Castiel says, walking quickly to catch up with Dean.  
"We're not done talking about this, Cas."  
"I know," Castiel responds.  
"Good. Sam, where's this witch?"  
"Los Angeles. But Dean, are we really going on this hunt right after... you know?"  
"Finish the hunt, Sam. That's all we do. Well, and save people too. But those aren't really important compared to being a hunter, right?"  
"Right," Sam nods.  
"Come on, Castiel," Dean says. "Let's go."  
"Yes, let's," Castiel nods.

The three of them continue to walk to the car.  
They drive to L.A. to find the witch. It's a long drive, but they get there along the way. As they do, Dean and Castiel talk about hunting in general.

"The demons are getting more powerful," Castiel says.  
"Yeah, and what isn't? This job gets more complicated every day"  
"You don't seem bothered by that.” Cas notices.  
"What can I say, I like the challenge."  
"I suppose so."

There's an awkward pause as the three pull up to the Los Angeles straight.  
"So, where is this witch?" Sam asks.  
"You know where to find her," a voice from the backseat says.  
The three jump to face the voice.  
A young woman, barely older than 30, sits in the backseat. She has long, curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demands.  
"I'm sorry, did I miss the introductions?" the woman asks.  
"This is Eliza," Sam says. "She's a... well, a ghost, I guess."  
"A ghost?" Dean asks. "What the hell is she doing here?"  
"I asked her to come along."  
"Sam, why do you have secret ghost friends?"  
"Shut up," Sam says.  
"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend," Eliza continues.  
"Oh good, the more the merrier."  
"He's not my boyfriend," Eliza says. "He's my mate."  
"Your what?" Dean asks in confusion.  
"My mate. You know, partner in crime, someone to do stuff with..."  
"Sure," Dean replies.  
Sam and Castiel exchange glances but say nothing.  
"Well, we better get to the address that Dean gave us," Castiel says.  
"Oh, yes," Eliza says. "That's right. I better warn my family before the two of you kill them."  
Eliza smiles and hops out of the car.

"What? Sam, what the actual hell?"  
Sam opens his mouth to explain, but a crash from outside stops him.  
Sam runs to the door and falls out.  
Castiel runs outside to check on him.  
"Sam!" he yells, but Sam doesn't respond.  
"Sam!"  
Castiel runs to the end of the driveway and screams for help. There's no one in sight, so he dashes back to the car.  
"He's dead," Castiel says.  
"Well, bring him back!" Dean demands.  
"I can't. Real ghosts are... well, they're real. They die. I can't bring them back from the dead."  
"Well, what the hell, Castiel! You’re a ghost! Create some acne cream out of ants! You can do anything!"  
"Not that."  
"What the hell do you mean, you can't?!”  
Castiel stands helplessly.  
Suddenly, Sam takes a deep breath and sits up, coughing.  
"Cas! Ah, sorry 'bout that. Yeh need to calm down."  
Castiel's look of panic fades and he narrows his eyes at Dean.

Dean rushes over to Sam and kneels by him.  
"Cas, help me get him in the backseat!" he says.  
Castiel nods and helps Dean lift up Sam. He sits him in the backseat, then gets into the driver's seat.  
"Buckle up, little ghost," Cas says, as Dean fastens his seat belt.  
Dean buckles up, and Castiel starts the car.  
Sam looks at Castiel as if to ask why he's driving, but then shrugs and closes his eyes.

“Well, do you know where we're going?" Dean asks  
"Yeah, to a bar.”  
"Is that where Eliza went?"  
"Shh! Keep your voice down!"  
Castiel looks around, then pulls out of the driveway. He speeds through the streets at a dangerous rate, weaving in and out of traffic.  
“Geez Cas, maybe I should drive" Dean jokes.  
"Shut up or I'll...!"  
Suddenly, a siren howls through the air.  
"The cops! They're after us, we're going to jail!"  
Castiel slams on the breaks and the car comes to a screeching halt.

"Ok great. Cas, just use your angel magic and we'll be on our way."  
"Shut up!" Castiel hisses.  
Sam stirs and opens his eyes to look around. "What's going on?"  
"Stay down!" Castiel whispers.  
The police car pulls up behind them, siren blaring. Two officers step out and draw their guns.  
"Hands in the air," one shouts.  
Dean raises his hands. "Wha...?"  
"Just stop!" the officer shouts. "Don't say anything."  
Dean keeps his hands in the air, and the officer approaches the car.  
"STAY BACK!" Castiel yells, eyes glowing.  
The officer ignores him and draws his gun, pointing it at Dean.

Dean pulls Sam down with him and crouches behind the Impala.  
"Hands in the air, folks. You can't win this one."  
The officer approaches Dean, gun pointed at his head. Dean raises his hands, and the officer frisks him.  
"What's going on here?" he says. "You driving? Hands where I can see them!"  
Dean keeps his hands in the air and turns to look at Castiel. He stands, gun in hand, just meters away from the police car.  
"Cas! What the hell's going on? What's going on? What's...?!" Sam shouts.  
"Shut up!" Dean hisses.  
The officer grabs him by the collar and yanks him to his feet.  
"Cas, get out of here! We'll be fine!" Dean shouts.  
Castiel smugly steps back, turns, and leaves. The police officer grabs Dean by the collar and stares into his eyes.  
"You are not driving," he says.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean replies.

The officer ignores him and calls for backup. He orders everyone out of the bar and has a small army of officers quickly gather. He turns to Dean.  
"Come on. You're under arrest."  
“For what?"  
"Murder."  
"I didn't kill anyone."  
The officer doesn't respond and instead begins walking towards him. Dean follows, being forced into a half-run, half-walking trot.


End file.
